Melted Ice
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: A girl runs away from her kingdom, Beatus Oceanus, when her Father sentenced her to death for nearly killing her sister with her powers. She finds herself on the island of Arendelle almost eaten alive by wolves but is saved by Kristoff and is taken back to the castle to be cared for. She tries to forget her life before this but target on her head and then her sisters makes it hard.


"Come on Mana, make me go higher!" Mieko laughed.

"Okay! Here you go!" Manami sent her fourteen year old sister higher with her water spout.

"Wee~" Mieko squealed.

"Shh, we can't get caught or I'll get in trouble again!" Manami quieted her sister.

"Can you put me down now?" Mieko asked.

Manami brought her down before she was attacked by her sister in a hug. She stroked her sister's orange hair. She felt wetness on her pajamas; they were her sister's tears.

"What's wrong Mei?" Manami asked crouching down to her sister's level.

"Why are you always getting in trouble because of your magic?"She asked quietly.

"Oh sweetie, it's just they're afraid I'll hurt you." Manami answered.

"But you won't, I'll tell them—"her sister stopped her.

"But sometimes I can't control myself." Manami stood.

"Yes you can, you've been doing it for twenty years!" Mieko followed.

"But sometimes it just happens." Manami was becoming agitated.

"But it doesn't hurt anybody!" Meiko tried her brown eyes pleading.

"They can!" she felt herself become angry.

"No, you haven't hurt anybody before!" at this statement Manami stayed silent.

"You haven't, right?" Mieko asked noticing her sister's silence.

"I didn't mean too." Manami whispered.

"What happened?" Mieko asked.

Her sister stayed quiet, remembering the memory, and fell to the floor.

"Manami!" Mieko started to yell.

When Manami didn't answer she continued to yell but Manami zoned out and didn't notice her parents and her eighteen year old sister, Michiko, come into the ballroom. She felt water start to flood around her, they were tuning into a whirlpool around her. Her abnormal sea green hair swirled around her. It rose and rose and she heard screams but she was thinking they were only the memory. But her eyes snapped open when she realized it was her Mieko's voice screaming.

Manami dropped her water and made it disappear; she searched the room before she saw Mieko on the ground soaking wet, not moving. Manami started to run to her but she was blocked by her father.

"You stay away from her, you monster!" her father yelled.

"But father I only want to make she's alright." Manami started to cry.

"She not alright you practically drowned her with your horrid powers!" he boomed.

"All you do is hurt people, your wretched child." Her mother cried over her daughter's body.

Michiko was next to her little sister crying softly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Manami sobbed.

"You will be sorry. Guards! Come quick! Plan the execution as soon as possible. I don't won't this monster anywhere near my daughter." Her father seethed.

"What no she didn't mean too, please don't kill her!" Michiko begged.

This shocked Manami, this was the first time her sister defended her since she was four. Suddenly her arms were gripped by the guards. They began to drag her away and she dropped her head in shame. She didn't mean for her sister to get hurt. At the thought of her sister in the room hurt because of her. She started to sob quietly. She looked up as they were passing through the main hall and looked at the doors. She didn't want to stay in the place where she nearly killed her sister.

She summoned her powers through her hands and sent water flying out like whips at the guards knocking them back. As they fell to the ground she opened the door and ran out. She ran to the edge of the island and fond the boat her sister and her took out when they went to play during the day. She heard the guards calling after her so she got into the small boat and shoved herself away from the shore with her powers. She continued this for hours until she came upon another island. On this island she could feel that it was winter, and it didn't help that her pajamas were just a simple nightgown. She shivered and got out of the boat, Manami the created a current to send the boat far off away.

She watched as the boat went off and then turned around and began walking through the snow. Now what was she going to do, she had nowhere to go, she was freezing plus the guilt of hurting her sister was eating her alive.

"_I don't want this monster anywhere near my daughter."_

"_All you do is hurt people you wretched child."_

"_You monster."_

"I didn't mean to." Manami whispered to herself over and over.

A growl brought her out of her thoughts; she slowly turned to see piercing yellow eyes peering at her. She started to run quickly, she has always been a fast fit girl but she knew she wouldn't be able to out run a pack of wolves, but dam nit she would try. She continued to run and after a while she became tired and tripped of a tree branch and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but her arm was bit.

"Ah!" Manami cried out tears prickling her eyes.

She threw water into its face cutting it's snout but it didn't release it just bit down harder making her scream louder.

'_Great now instead of guilt eating her alive, wolves were going to do so. Well I guess I deserve this, I did almost kill my sister. I'm a monster!'_ Manami stop struggling to accept her fate— actually she was losing too much blood and didn't have the strength left.

As her eyes were falling shut a bright fiery light came into view over the wolves scaring them off, it was accompanied by a voice. She couldn't completely understand what he was saying but she heard the words 'Okay', 'stay', and 'alright'. She felt herself being picked up and then was placed on something hard. That's all she remembers before passing out.


End file.
